Don't You Forget About Me
by Shadyyyy
Summary: An AU explanation of how the Lyoko Warriors met, Breakfast Club style. Some OOC-ness. Rated T for Strong Language.
1. Chapter 1

**So, in this story, Odd and Ulrich have different rooms, there is no Lyoko, and William lives off-campus. This is an AU, I guess. I had this idea kinda floating around in my head recently, and I saw no one had done it with Code Lyoko, and these characters would be perfect to do this with. **

_6:00 AM: Kadic Academy Dormitory Building._

_Jeremie Belpois' Dormitory_

Jeremy Belpois rose from his bed, quite annoyed he had to spend today in detention. He had never gotten detention before, and was surprised at the circumstances that lead to it. It was not going to be easy to explain this to his parents. He was loathing that task very much. Reaching out to shut his alarm clock, he sighed. Nothing had been going good lately. He failed gym class, and that was the first time he had ever gotten below an A on his report card. It was very embarrassing, so much so that depression was really eating away at him. He had no time to think about any of that, as he had to get ready for the day.

_Ulrich Stern's Dormitory_

Ulrich Stern opened his eyes to the sound of Macklemore's rapping on his iPod, which served as his alarm. Today was going to really suck for this teen, as detention was in an hour, and he was not looking forward to it. His reason for detention was so absurd, seeing as his father basically encouraged it. As the school's best athlete and an object of affection for most girls, he felt especially humiliated being seen in detention. As far as everyone else was concerned, he was the hottest guy in school. Grabbing his clothes and toiletries, he headed to the showers to prepare for the unfortunate business that would be today.

_Odd Della Robbia's Dormitory_

Odd Della Robbia woke up uncomfortably, as his dog Kiwi was licking his face. His unusually styled hair was going to need to be gelled. He realized he had detention in an hour and moaned. Detention was a place he loathed being. He wasn't there often, but when he was there he hated it. He especially hated that fat bastard of a physical education teacher, Jim Morales. Mr. Morales was not a nice guy, and frequently struck students down hard with various punishments. It was one of those days, though. His reason for detention was understandable, but Odd found it pretty excessive. Odd was as his name suggested: odd. A lot of kids said he was emo, and gay. He was actually just pretty misunderstood. No one just took the time to look past their own stereotypes of him. He quickly got dressed, and headed down to get something to eat.

_Aelita Stones' Dormitory_

Aelita Stones was just waking up when she, too realized she had detention today. She couldn't believe it, just like the rest of the other people that had detention today. Her fluorescent pink hair matched her personality: bubbly, girly, and in some ways, spoiled. She prided herself in being one of the richest girls in the school, but most people found her to be a royal bitch. Her detention was total bullshit and was just annoyed that her father couldn't get her out of it. Today was gonna be one of those days she's rather not be living. She had to hurry and get ready if she was going to not be late.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the school parking lot, a silver Toyota pulled into the parking lot. Out of the passenger's side came a thin, tall Japanese girl. Dressed in all black and sporting extra-dark mascara under her eyes, she looked about as dark as you could possibly get. She walked into the front door of Kadic Academy looking down at the ground.

As her parents' car drove off, her father found himself slamming on the brakes extra hard to avoid another teen, who walked right in front of the oncoming car. This teen didn't even care. He was a rebel. He was wearing a long trench coat and a scarf around his neck, his face hidden behind a pair of Aviator sunglasses. His head was covered in long, wavy black hair. He also walked into the school's front entrance. His hands, covered by fingerless gloves, were stuffed into his coat pockets.

* * *

Ulrich Stern, dressed in a green zip-up sweatshirt and blue jeans, entered the library and sat down at one of the tables. He took off his baseball cap and placed it on the table in front of him. _So, who am I gonna be sharing this room with today, _he wondered. He had barely sat down when a familiar face walked into the room. It was the prom queen and resident hottie Aelita Stones. She motioned toward the seat next to him, and he nodded. Sitting down next to him, she admired his devilishly handsome good looks. Despite the fact they knew each other, they had rarely spoken. They had been rumored to have been dating, but it was bullshit.

"So, what are you in for?" She asked.

"Doing what my father would have done." He answered.

"Sounds like a dumb reason."

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing. What about you?"

"Just bad luck."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Not really." She giggled.

Then, a bespectacled teen dressed in a striped polo tucked into tan khaki pants walked into the library and sat down at another table. Burying his head in a textbook, he did not even greet the other two.

"Who's that?" whispered Ulrich.

"Jeremy Belpois. Class brain. Very antisocial." Aelita answered back quietly.

Then, another teen entered the library. It was Odd Della Robbia, the class emo. He was dressed in all-black, wearing his hair in its typical rock-star look. He had small but noticeable black ear plugs in either ear, as well as a stud in his nose. He had black-and-red striped arm warmers covering his forearms. He was wearing high-top converses that even more reflected his status. He also painted his fingernails black. After sitting down, he stared down at the table and let out a moan.

"Oh my God, I can't believe this dipshit is here…" Ulrich muttered to Aelita.

Next to arrive was an Asian girl the others didn't know. She sat secluded at a table away from everyone else. Her unkempt, raven hair covered her face. Ulrich and Aelita turned around and looked at her, and turned back around.

The last to arrive was someone that everyone knew and could only imagine what he must have done to get in here. William Dunbar, a classic grade-A fuck-up on many levels, strolled into the library, and after stealing a random book, sat down behind Ulrich and Aelita. They both sighed.

Ulrich was annoyed that Odd Della Robbia was here, but was even more pissed that the rebellious, nihilistic Dunbar was here.

The library door opened and in walked a tall, intimidating man known as Mr. Morales. He was wearing a red tracksuit and looked like an overweight athlete.

"Well, Well. You're all here," Jim began. "I want to congratulate you for being on time."

"Excuse me, sir? I don't think I belong here." Aelita said.

"It is now…7:06. You have eight hours and fifty-four minutes to think about why you are here. I will be in that office right next to that open door. Any funny business, you're getting detention for next Saturday. Any questions?"

"Yeah, I got a question," Dunbar perked up. "Was Heavy D aware you raided his wardrobe?"

"You can find out the answer to that, Mr. Dunbar, next Saturday." Jim left the room, leaving the six wildly different teens alone in a room.

* * *

"So," Dunbar began. "Are you guys as bored as I am?"

"Why don't you shut up, Dunbar?" Ulrich said.

"Oh I'm sorry! Did I offend the big soccer star Ulrich Stern? Speaking of which, what'd you do to get in here, huh? Another guy in the locker room drop the soap?"

"Fuck off, Dunbar."

"Ooh. You're sexy when you're angry. You wanna suck my balls, don't you? Or do you want her to suck yours?"

"Shut up!" Aelita and Ulrich shouted in a chorus.

"Yeah Dunbar, you really should shut up." Odd chimed in.

"And who are you to say anything, emo?" Dunbar turned around to face him.

"I can say whatever I want."

"Well, I'd prefer if you didn't say anything."

"No one gives a damn what you'd prefer, so why don't you shut your damn mouth before I put my foot in it!" Ulrich hissed.

"Oh, I'm so scared! Hey baby, why don't you give me a big, wet, sexy, hug!" Dunbar whined sarcastically.

"Hey just 'cause you live here doesn't give you a reason to be a pain in the ass, so knock it off!"

"He's just doing it to get a rise out of you. Ignore him." Aelita said.

"You couldn't ignore me if you tried."

"Hey guys," Jeremy began. "Maybe we should all just be quiet."

"No!" Everyone else yelled emphatically.

"Hey! Enough!" yelled Morales from his office.

Odd shot a middle finger at Dunbar.

The six students passed time by sleeping (in Odd's case), lighting his shoe on fire in order to light a cigarette (Dunbar), playing with the drawstring on his sweatshirt (Stern), yawning (Aelita), biting her nails (the Japanese Girl), and staring into a book without so much as blinking (Jeremy).

After a while, Dunbar stood up and took the book out of his coat pocket and began tearing pages out of it.

"Hey Dunbar, you really shouldn't do that. That's school property." Jeremy warned.

"Oh yeah, Nietzsche really gets me horny. Chauvinistic pig who was fucking his sister."

"He was not a chauvinistic pig."

"But he was definitely fucking his sister."

"Y'know what, Dunbar? You really ought to go to prison." Ulrich stated.

"And why is that, jock? Or should I say cock?"

"Because you're such a nihilist that you don't know when to stop. I know why you're in here, pal. And let me tell you, you should be arrested for that."

"Well, whoop-de-fucking-doo! You're smarter than you look! Who told you?"

"A mutual friend."

"Bullshit. My friends are nothing like like yours."

"How would you know what we're like? you don't know any of us."

"Well, I don't know any fags either, but i'm not gonna go out and join one of their fucking circle jerks."

"Well, Dunbar, you're the first person I ever met that pulled a fire alarm for kicks."

**Oooh, well at least know we know why William's there. Yumi is obviously the Japanese girl, but she still is going anonymous until she introduces herself. Drop a review and tell me if i should continue. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, don't send me a review insulting/complaining about me. As a writer, I demand a little respect and can do whatever the hell I want in my stories. If you don't like it, don't read! Sorry, but I'm sick of people criticizing what I do with certain characters. **

"Okay, Stern. Just because I pulled a fire alarm doesn't make me an asshole. It makes me someone who likes to have fun."

"Actually what makes you an asshole is how you act every second of every day." Odd chimed in.

"Y'know what, Della Robbia? I've heard all the rumors about you. How you cut yourself all the time…"

"Shut up."

"…How your father molested you…"

"Shut up."

"…and most of all, how it turned you into a flaming faggot!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Odd jumped out of his seat and tackled Dunbar to the ground, punching him several times in the head before they were separated by Stern.

"If you ever touch me again, I'll kill you. And that isn't a threat," Dunbar clicked open a switchblade. "That's a promise." Odd sat back in his seat and Dunbar in his. The wavy-haired rebel put his knife in his pocket and kicked his feet up on the table in front of him.

"You won't do it. You have no balls." Stern said.

"Oh please. Like you have some. Hey Stern, was that you who was playing dirty in that soccer game? I can't seem to remember."

"Leave him alone, Dunbar." Aelita said.

"Ms. Aelita Stones, resident bitch of the school. I hear you bragging all the time about all the things you have in life."

"Well, I do have a lot of things."

"Yeah, no shit. Among other possessions you own, your virginity." Aelita rolled her eyed.

"What about you, Dunbar? Do you still own your virginity?"

"I don't really see how that's any of your business."

"That doesn't mean anything. You like to interfere in our business apparently."

"Hey, geek," Dunbar called to Jeremy, who didn't initially respond. Dunbar whistled to him instead. The brainy blonde looked up from his book and in the other teen's direction.

"What is it?" Jeremy answered.

"How the hell did you end up in detention?"

"Something I'd rather not talk about."

"What are you, Jim?"

"No, I'm not."

"Well, who are you, then?"

"I'm Jeremy Belpois."

"No, no, no. I mean who are you as a person."

Well, I'm a person who would find…"

"No, tell me more about the class brain Jeremie Belpois. What are your interests, hopes, dreams? Do you like girls, guys, dogs? What makes you tick?"

"Well, I like computer science, and I like Beethoven."

Dunbar turned to Stern and Aelita. "Do you guys like Beethoven?"

"No. That's…" Aelita said.

"That's what? Not cool? Well, princess, all you high-class girls listen to Taylor Swift and Miley fuckin' Cyrus. See, you think that's cool. I see it as untalented and auto-tuned. I listen to things that actually take talent to compose. Like Avenged Sevenfold, for instance."

"I like My Chemical Romance!" interjected Odd.

"Well, you would like MCR. They are emo, just like you."

"Hey Dunbar, shut up. Okay? I'm not emo as those bullshit rumors would lead you to believe?"

"Well then Della Robbia, why the hell do you dress like that if those rumors are bullshit?"

"Why do you dress the way you do? We all have our own styles. This just happens to be mine."

"Oh okay. I see just what you mean there. But honestly, you're really going to sit there and tell me that you're not emo? I can say that if that's the case, it's a crock of shit. Do you understand Della Robbia, that emo isn't just cutting yourself or acting depressed. It's also how you act, and how you dress."

"Yeah, well that doesn't…" Odd was cut off by a loud and violent sneeze coming from the Japanese girl, attracting everyone's attention.

"Bless you." said Dunbar.

"Who is she?" Stern whispered to Aelita, who just shrugged.

"You know what, I'm a little disappointed in you, Stern." Dunbar interrupted. "I thought you were Mr. Popular, Mr. Chill-With-Everybody, Mr. Screw-The-Best-Girl, Mr. Do-It-All."

"Look, man. I'm trying real hard not to sock you right now. So why don't you be quiet, and leave everyone alone."

"Hey Stern. What exactly did you do end up in here?"

"Why would I tell you that?"

"Oh well stud, you don't even need to tell me. I already know ALL about it."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. video-taping someone who didn't want to be taped?"

Ulrich sighed.

"Went and put it on YouTube even? Not only that, but I saw that video. It really wasn't a very nice thing to do, you know."

"Oh, you want to talk about nice, Dunbar? You are the biggest ASSHOLE I ever met."

"Whatever, Stern."

**So, that's Chapter two. Drop a review. Any rude or insulting reviews will be deleted.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well after awhile I'm back. I haven't been writing as much because my mother tried to kill herself and is in a psychiatric hospital. So I've been house-sitting with no internet. **

The day was going pretty smooth until Morales came back after Dunbar closed the door in an attempt to annoy the teacher.

"Who closed that door?" Morales asked emphatically.

"How should we know, sir? We've been sitting in these seats the whole time." Stern replied.

"Watch it, Stern. I'll have your ass in detention next Saturday." The teen shut up in an instant.

"Sir, I think you should pluck some feathers." Dunbar said under his breath, barely audible.

"What'd you say?" Morales asked sternly.

"Pluck…some…feathers!"

"That's another Saturday!"

"Oh, Christ…"

"Another!"

"Do you really think I give a shit?"

"Another!"

Aelita turned around and mouthed "Stop!" to him.

"Are you finished?"

"Not even close, Jimbo!"

"That's another! You want another? Just the word! You want another one?"

"Yes!"

"You got it! You just got another one! You through?"

"No!"

"Well, do you want another one? Huh?"

"How many is that?"

"That's six, including the one when we first came in and you asked him if Heavy D knew he raided his wardrobe." Jeremy interrupted.

"Five. You stay out of it!" Morales pointed to Jeremy.

"Sir, but it's six…"

"Shut up, pee-wee!" The nerd did as he was told.

"I got ya, Dunbar! Six weeks I got ya." Morales walked out and went back to his office, closing the door behind him. The entire library erupted in laughter that he did that.

"FUCK YOU!" Dunbar screamed at the closed door. The other teens looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"What? Whatever relationship you have with Morales is obviously better than mine!"

* * *

The six teens sat in a circle by the window of the library and talked for a while.

"So, where exactly do you expect your life to go anyway, Dunbar?"

"I dunno, probably end up in prison."

"But what would that do for you?" Aelita asked.

"I don't really care to tell ya the truth." Dunbar replied, lighting a cigarette. As soon as he took an inhale, Odd snatched it from his mouth and sucked on it a little bit.

"Della Robbia, you little shit," Dunbar insulted. "Hey, what the hell did you even do anyway?"

"You really wanna know?" Odd said as he took a drag off the cigarette. Everyone silently nodded. "Did you hear about the fight in the bathroom the other day?"

"Yeah," Stern answered. "One of the kids had a bloody nose, and another lost some teeth, right?"

"Right. Here's the story: These two guys were fucking with me all day long, calling me emo, faggot, et cetera. Well, I saw they were headed into the bathroom to smoke some pot. I followed them into the bathroom and jumped both of them, taking them both out with some jujitsu that I've been practicing. "

"You did that?" Aelita asked, dumbfounded.

"Damn right I did."

"It's just that…" Dunbar started, pausing.

"It's just that what?"

"You're so small."

"Fuck you, scumfuck." Odd shot Dunbar another middle finger.

"So Della Robbia, lemme ask you something."

"What, Dunbar?"

"Do you fight to get back at people, or to show how tough you are?"

"A little of both, I guess."

"Bullshit, if you're bullied like you say you are, then it's obviously the former. If on the other hand, you're just a little fuckwad who likes to start shit, then it's the latter."

"Well I don't know. I just get pissed off when people push me around all the time. They think just 'cuz I'm small they can pick on me. So I had to show these two assholes not to mess with me."

"So, you were making a statement?" Dunbar raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you could call it that."

"So the latter?"

"Jesus Christ… Yes Dunbar! Okay? I fight because I want to show people they shouldn't mess with me. So there! You have your goddamn answer!"

"You're right, Della Robbia. I do have my answer."

Odd rolled his eyes. "God, Dunbar. I swear sometimes you really are the biggest prick ever."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Shut up." Dunbar made a sarcastic bowing motion at Odd's deflection.

**A/N: Again, sorry but a lot of personal crap has gotten in the way of writing. **


End file.
